


Stumblin In

by lazlong



Series: Fool's Errand [2]
Category: Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell, NCIS
Genre: 5 Minute Writing Challenge, Drabble, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: She was Mrs.Gibbs 5. Almost.  Almost like Channel 5, but not exactly.





	Stumblin In

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is mine. No beta.

I survived Gibbs, I managed not to perish in Iraq.I survived Roaring twenties. And now it all comes once again? I survived children and children of children. I might not survive the damned sixteen one more time.

 


End file.
